Our Dance
by jdconndrary
Summary: Deux Gryffondor qui sortent en secret le soir pour danser...a votre avis sa donne quoi? Surtout quand deux Serpentard s'en mêlent! slash HPDM BZRW


Disclamer : J.K.Rowling ( ben ui c'est po mua malheureusement uu)

Paring : Un ti HPDM pour pas changer!

Rating : Alors là j'en sais que dalle ! petet T 

Résumé : Deux Gryffondor qui sortent en secret le soir pour danser...à votre avis ça donne quoi?! Surtout quand deux Serpentard s'en mêlent! slash HPDM BZRW

Note de l'auteuze : Nan ben là c'est pas l'auteuze!! Muahahaha!! C'est la bêta!!!! La pooov! Elle avait trop la flemme de recopier..a moins que ce soit paske son ordi était pété...enfin brède! C'est mua qu'a tout recopié! Et qu'a posté! huhu! Alors je sais pas trop quoi dire à part des avertissements:

-Les homophobes! Salut sa va?? Ben la croix en haut à gauche c'est pour vous! j'vous la donne!!! PRENEEEEZ!!!!

-Les moins de 16ans?? DEHOOOORS!! l'auteuze elle veut pas vous choquer!! Même si c'est pas elle qui vous choquera le plus!! Niark niark niark!

-Et enfin! Le plus important de tous! Faites attention de pas attraper la connerie de l'auteuze! C'est très contagieux!!! (Je sens que jvai me faire tuer quand elle aura vu sa! Alors je vous dis: ADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!!! JE VOUS AIMAIIIIIIIS!!! XD)

* * *

**Our Dance**

**Chapitre One**

-Putain de potion de merde ! marmonna Harry Potter.

Le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-qui-a-survécut, le Balafré, Saint Potty…(_Nda : Ouais c'est bon on a compris !_)…Harry fulminait.

Malgré le fait que Rogue travaillait aussi pour l'Ordre, il continuait à faire tout son possible pour le faire chier.

Il venait tout juste d'enlever vingt points à Gryffondor uniquement parce qu'en passant à côté de lui, Rogue avait trébuché à cause de son sac.

Il venait en plus de s'apercevoir que sa potion ne prenait pas du tout la teinte rose saumon mais une jolie (_Nda : Hem hem !_) couleur vert caca d'oie et sentait bon le chien mouillé ! Trop la joie !

La sonnerie retentit et le brun jeta pêle-mêle ses affaires et se rua vers le couloir non sans avoir écopé d'un devoir sur cette potion d'allégresse d'une longueur de soixante-cinq centimètres de parchemin.

Il ruminait toujours lorsqu'en percutant quelqu'un, il tomba à la renverse.

Il bafouilla des excuses puis, s'apercevant de « sa victime », son regard s'envenima.

-Malfoy, gronda Harry.

-Potter, siffla le blond.

Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard, tremblant d'une colère sourde.

-Malfoy, répéta Harry.

-Je sais que mon nom donne l'irrésistible envie de le prononcer mais venant de toi j'ai plutôt l'impression d'entendre une insulte.

-Ton existence même est une insulte Malfoy.

Sur ces derniers mots Harry se précipita vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il avait rendez-vous avec son meilleur pote, aussi connu comme le plus grand goinfre de tout Poudlard. Celui-ci l'attendait juste derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Hey mister le Survivant ! s'exclama Ron.

-Magnes-toi de te préparer ! Il est bientôt 17h ! Les gars nous attendent dans une demi-heure, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Le brun monta les marches quatre à quatre avant d'atteindre le dortoir. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla vite et bien, se parfuma et redescendit à toute allure pour rejoindre le rouquin.

Les deux Gryffondor se ruèrent hors du château en direction de Pré-au-Lard où ils transplanèrent dans un quartier Moldu.

Les deux amis marchèrent encore quelques mètres et entrèrent dans un gymnase à l'aspect qui tombe en ruine.

Le gymnase était bandé. Une zone de cinquante mètres sur vingt était dégagée, entourée d'un ruban rouge de style ring de boxe et le sol était en parquet.

Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers étaient présents et s'agglutinaient autour du périmètre sécurisé. Deux groupes de danseurs s'affrontaient. Du hip hop.

Chorégraphie et figures s'enchaînaient. Un pur spectacle. Après dix minutes d'affrontement, le DJ coupa le son et l'animateur fit départager les deux groupes par les applaudissements du public.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent du ring. Ils avaient repérés leurs amis. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils venaient ici tous les deux et retrouvaient trois potes : Matt, Jake et Justin.

Tous les soirs de la semaine, ils s'entraînaient chez Jake et Justin, les jumeaux, inventant chorées et nouvelles figures, composant des raps et graffant ici et là. Et tous les samedi soirs, les cinq amis affrontaient d'autres groupes dans des battles dans un quartier de New York.

Ils étaient très connus et avaient un public fidèle. Ils avaient tous les cinq « la côte » avec les filles et étaient très beaux.

Harry et le groupe entrèrent sur la piste. Ils se positionnèrent pour leur spectacle car aujourd'hui ils ne feraient pas de battle, aujourd'hui on les avaient sollicités pour un spectacle puisque ce soir, c'était une soirée battle spéciale pour les moins de 12 ans.

Harry et Ron devant, Matt Jake et Justin derrière.

Harry et Ron portaient des baskets noires, un baggy bleu, un débardeur lâche blanc et une casquette NY noire portée sur le côté. Matt et les jumeaux étaient habillés de la même façon, mais leur débardeur était noir et la casquette blanche.

Les cinq garçons saluèrent le public en délire puis se mirent en position attendant le début de leur remix.

La musique commença et les garçons se mirent à danser. Ces danseurs étaient fabuleux. Les chorégraphies étaient spectaculaires.

En les regardant évoluer sur la scène, leur beauté décuplait. Les cinq étaient parfaitement synchronisés, du même niveau. Dans chacun de leurs mouvements on pouvait voir un très dur travail mais aussi un véritable plaisir.

Quinze minutes plus tard leur show était fini. Ils avaient fini sur une figure de Matt très impressionnante. Sur un mix du DJ, les cinq danseurs se relevèrent et saluèrent leur public.

En rigolant, ils enlevèrent leur T-shirt et les firent tournoyer au-dessus de leur tête. La plupart des filles présentent dans la salle criaient à s'en péter les cordes vocales devant les corps magnifiques devant elles.

Finement musclés, les épaules larges, et une chute de rein à faire pâlir Salazar (_Note bêta : j'aurais pu dire Godric maaaais…j'suis pas une Serpentard pour rien :p_), les cinq garçons étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Matt, le plus grand et le plus vieux des cinq, 21ans, avait les yeux verts en forme d'amande, mais s'obstinait à porter des lentilles de couleur marrons (_Nda : Non mais quel con ce gars ! J'ai des yeux comme ça, chape pas j'rouvre grand mes yeux pour qu'on voit bien ! XD_). Ses cheveux coupés en dégradés jusqu'au cou étaient constamment cachés sous une casquette à l'envers. Il ne s'habillait qu'en basketteur (_Nda : T-shirt style robe de nuit, short qui arrive aux mollets !! Mdrrr !!!_)

Jake et Justin étaient des jumeaux identiques : même taille, même couleur de yeux, même style de vêtement. Ils avaient tous les deux de grands yeux marrons ourlés de longs cils recourbés, les cheveux courts en brosse, ils s'obstinaient à porter une casquette qui leur cache la moitié du visage (_Nda : air mystérieux mes fesses oui !_) Ils avaient le style rappeur.

Ron avait les cheveux roux, avec quelques mèches noires. Les yeux d'un bleu clair, même translucides, son regard était pénétrant et franc. De longs sourcils apportaient un côté sexy à son regard et des lèvres fines roses qui s'étiraient constamment en un sourire radieux et communicatif.

Harry avait toujours ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, en bataille, du genre coupe manga, qui lui tombait en une frange et lui cachait ses deux émeraudes. Un nez fin, des lèvres roses et charnues, le brun pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait craquer plus d'une ? Un regard doux mais provoquant, tendre et sexy, le Gryffi brun avait également un corps à faire se damner Godric. Un véritable ange sexy.

Les deux Gryffondor étaient les leaders du groupe. Ils s'habillaient eux aussi du style rappeur / basketteur : le style de rue. De vrais beaux gosses !

Perdus dans la foule, deux Serpentard déglutissaient face aux appétissants Gryffis, qui, désormais, seraient les leurs… (_Nda : Eh be ! Déjà amoureux ?! XD)_

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Sa vous dirai pas de me faire un énoooooooooooooormeuh plaisir et de laisser une tite review??? Nan?? Bon ben au moins j'aurai essayé! uu

Bisouuuuuwwwww!


End file.
